Cliche
by vkookismyjam
Summary: When Sakura was stalked by one of her worst fears...the summary may sound dramatic..but the story is not...I really hope you like it. :-D...basically SasuXSaku


**Hi...Guys this is my favourite story so far..because as I told you I love the nerd and the jock cliché...in short I adore clichés.I hope you like it..**

 **And it is kind of my personal wish,this story was sitting on my laptop for a very long time and I finally managed to complete it and I'm so damn happy...so I hope it turns out to be good**

 **And yups...Thankyou Bookaholic346...for reviewing my story...I'll keep your suggestions in mind.**

 **Disclaimer:-I do not own Naruto but I sometimes kidnap it's characters for a while xD**

* * *

"No...Please Ino...I can't dance." Sakura said trying to struggle out of her blonde friends grip.

"Oh...come on Forehead...it will be fun." Ino whined.

"Yes...Sakura-chan it will be fun." Hinata chipped in.

"Please guys..."Sakura said giving them a puppy dog look.

"Fine...now where's Tenten?"Ino snapped looking around for their brunette friend.

"I saw her talking to Neji..."Sakura said

"You wait here forehead...I'll be back for you." Ino said narrowing her eyes dragging Hinata behind her.

Sakura sighed.

She had just arrived at the Annual Spring Prom. The day every girl dreamed of going to apart from Sakura. She was here because Ino had called her 26 times already while Hinata and Tenten were

texting her "When r u comin ?" messages. Since 2 o'clock that day.

Sakura looked around every corner was bustling with couples- girls in skimpy sparkly dresses, sky high stilettos and cute guys in Tuxedo's.

Proms were very much the same for her every year.

She came in.

People cast her weird looks.

She would escape dancing all together.

She would grab a few drinks and head to a secluded spot away from everyone's eyes.

When it ended she would enough reasons to tell her friends.

She would head home.

She was blessed with very supportive friends who would always stick up to her and she was happy about that.

Sakura smiled as her friends moved gracefully on the dancing stage. They were all flawlessly beautiful, smart and well dressed...

"Hey...pinkie did a hurricane just hit you?" came a comment.

Sakura turned to face the person...she was right bitches from slutland were on loose.

"Yes I guess...Karin...you're right..." Sakura said looking at the red head wearing a short black dress.

"Hah...I knew it...owww" Karin howled in pain. Sakura had very effectively managed to 'accidently' step on her foot...HARD, and blend in the crowd.

* * *

Sakura managed to get two cokes for herself and she stepped out of the gym where the prom was being held. She walked up the staircase and made her way to the rooftop of the building. A soft

breeze was blowing. The night sky looked so beautiful, complete with a moon drifting high up in the sky and millions of stars scattered all around. She walked over to the ledge and sat down. She

tucked her feet closer to her body and placed her head on her knees and adjusted her spectacles.

"Hey...pinkie did a hurricane just hit you?" The annoying sentence came looming in her head.

Just because she didn't say anything it didn't mean it did not hurt. People often made fun of her looks.

 _I'm a nerd...So what?...They are just jealous that I'm intelligent._

 _I've glasses...So what?...I like them anyway. Ino says they make me look adorable._

 _I'm a bit short...So what?...5'3 isn't that short...come on._

 _I don't a boyfriend...So what?..._

Well! there were something's even I didn't have an answer to.

She sighed sadly she knew how many reasons she tried to give herself. She was just not happy at all with what she was. However she knew that she would not change herself for anything.

She treasured herself as a head strong city girl.

Apparently her three best friends already had dates.

Ino was dating the class genius Shikamaru...they were constantly bickering about how Ino was a Troublesome girl and Ino would call him a Lazy ass...well they loved each other nonetheless.

Then there was Naruto the loud mouthed ramen eating blonde haired bimbo who was dating the ever shy ,soft spoken lavender eyed Hinata...they were a match made in heaven...She was capableof handling his hyper activeness. One smile and Naruto would do anything for her.

Lastly there was Tenten, the tom boyish weapon mistress who was dating Neji the stoic Hyuuga prodigy. She remembered how Neji had proposed her one fine day during a foot ball was the only girl in the team. He had shooed off any potential suitor with just one glare...

She giggled slightly when she thought of those days.

Seventeen years of her life and she never had a single guy who had ever shown a little bit of interest in her.

"There was always someone out there who would accept you as you are." her mother had often said.

She had trained her mind and heart to accept and mug up this fact.

That was the reason she was not desperate for love.

However at times, like this she did feel a tad bit lonely.

"Oh come on Sakura...you're not here to think about these stupid silly illogical stuffs...think about equations...think about Newton and Mendeleev." she said to herself.

She giggled a little and hugged her knees closer it was getting colder. She closed her eyes and started breathing softly letting her cell phone blast out a sweet melodious number that would calm her down.

All of a sudden Sakura's body tensed as her super sensitive ears caught the sound of approaching footsteps.

She didn't who the person was, basically it could be any one. She turned her slightly to catch a glimpse of the intruder in her personal relaxing spot...and...

She was completely totally blown away with what she saw...Sasuke Uchiha...

The hottest guy in school was sitting a few feet away from her.

His artistically messy bluish black hair swayed gently. His flawless god-like face complete with those searing and intense Onyx eyes staring ahead of them.

He was wearing a Black shirt with Dark-blue cuffs folded up to his elbow, his faded blue jeans hanging low on his hips.

It was a crime to look that hot...like without even trying.

Sakura was sure she had been staring at him for a good 30 seconds taking in every detail of him. She turned away, good things should never be over-indulged in.

Like every other girl in school she had a tiny crush on him.

She liked him because he was intelligent and had brains, came second in class after he would have been a Dolt with the same looks she would not even looked at him twice.

He had the dark mysterious bad boy personality oozing out from every inch of him...no wonder he had his own army of rabid fan girls.

However unlike anyone she also knew her limits and Sasuke was not even near to where her limits ended.

She sighed and clicked her cell phone shut ending her favourite song from playing, abruptly.

Silence ensued between them, Sakura started feeling fidgety."Hi..." she managed to mumble.

"..." another ghostly silence.

"As if ...He would answer...this is embarrassing."Sakura thought wistfully...why the most popular guy would even dare to talk to a social outcast!

"Hi...to you too." he said in his incredibly hot voice. She had not expected that...at all.

Another minute of silence.

"Uh...erm..S-"she began.

"You can stay." he said cutting her off.

"Excuse me...Uchiha...I was about to ask you to leave...I came here first." Sakura snapped...she hated when people interrupted her.

A second later she regretted it... _Dang it!...here goes the chance of being in the good books of Sasuke._

Sasuke on the other hand was completely caught off-guard at the sudden outburst.

"What makes you think I'll go...even if you ask me to." he smirked.

"I don't know, but I just think that penetrating in the personal space of a girl ...and sitting next to her without permission...that's rude.." she simply said staring at the glittering city lying ahead of them.

 _Me and my big mouth..._.

"Oh..okay.." he said getting up.

"You can...stay...all right...stop being dramatic..."Sakura sighed.

Sasuke sat down again.

Sakura took a swig out of her can only to realize that it was to very rude to drink anything without offering the person sitting next to you.

"Me...and my etiquette's.." Sakura murmured and slid one can towards him and waited...

He took the can and opened it. Sakura glanced at him...his lips quirking up into a hardly noticeable yet beautiful smile.

"Thank you." he whispered and took a sip of his coke.

Sakura was shocked again...this guy was surprising and it made her feel awkward.

She didn't know how to react.

"You can leave out the formality...it's irritating and unexpected...when it comes out of you." she managed to say coldly.

"Have I done something to annoy you?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmmm...I not used to guys talking to me...so I don't know what and how to say...I'm sorry if I'm rude." she said honestly.

"Maybe if you look at something apart from those huge thick books of yours...you might get to know a few guys." he said.

"I've no intention of turning into one of those bitches who do not know how to spell anything other than VOUGE and PEOPLE." she said smiling sarcastically.

"But you can still try." he said.

"If I do...I'm sure of bringing my GPA down...Not everyone is blessed with photographic memory like you do...I need to study hard to ace my tests." she admitted.

"Hn." he grunted.

Sakura leaned forward a little crossing her legs and playing with the hem of her dress. How much she tried to reason herself that she did not like it there and Sasuke was off-limits to her.

But Damn...she was liking it there...a lot mind you...It was good to have company.

Plus it was hot and intelligent guy for company...she was so not complaining.

For a certain unfathomable reason she was beginning to talk to him more confidently.

Was it because he was willing to listen? and that he did not straight away judge her away as a social retard.

"So why are you here any way?" he asked looking at her with his head tilted to a side.

He looked so adorable...

"Ummm...I'm on my angsty mode...right now..."she said frowning.

"You won't jump of the building will you?" he asked.

"Nope...I'm not SUCIDICAL...and I'm a bit too coward to do that..." Sakura chuckled and continued "My friends forced me into the prom...I escaped...I always do...I can't dance...or look good and I'm fed up with those freaking hurtful comments from THE people who do not have a life." she frowned and all of a sudden she got up and said "Do I look like a hurricane hit me?" she asked cocking her eyebrows.

"What'll you do if I say you do look like one." he chuckled.

His laugh was as amazing as his smile...

"I'll be happy to push you off the roof and pretend that I do not know anything." she said crossing her hands and flopped down again.

"Okay...you do look nice." he said.

"And now you're lying...good looking guys should not lie...about how the others look" she stated.

"You think I'm good-looking." he asked.

"Yes you are...and stop pretending like you don't know that." she pouted .

Sasuke laughed again while Sakura looked at her sneakers...

Yes she was the only girl who was wearing sneakers to a hated heels...she as afraid she would twist her ankle in those murderous pairs of Jimmy choos that Ino had forced her into buying.

She tugged at the hem of her simple off white dress paired with very short fuchsia jacket off mindedly .

Maybe she should've stayed home.

Sitting on the roof top with a drop-dead gorgeous guy discussing about how you look was certainly not her idea of fun.

"What's wrong?" his voice pulled her back to reality.

"Huh...nothing...I'm good." she said twirling her empty coke bottle and made a very pathetic attempt of catching it.

It went

down..

down..

down..

down..

"Ouch ! " came a can had hit someone's head."Hinata chan looks like it's raining coke bottles.." came a familiar strained voice.

"It's the Dobe...hey Do...mmmfbe" Sasuke's shout was muffled when Sakura had clapped her hand on his mouth tightly.

"Sssshhh!..." Sakura hissed.

"Mmmppff..." he tried to say.

"Oh...sorry" she quickly removed her hand.

This night was crazy...she had snapped at , talked to , ...threatened ... a very handsome guy...and now touched him as well!

The stars were in her favours.

She was about to ask him something when he began "Do you feel bad when people call you Pinkie and stuff?"

"Well!...if I for an instance call you...Chicken butt...or ice-cube or emo...would it feel good?" she smirked.

"Answering a question with a question and a lot of insults...is not good." he remarked.

"Duh...that does feel bad...now that's the most idiotic question...I've ever been asked" she said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Then why do you not retort?" he asked sincerely.

She looked at the obsidian eyed boy for a while "If I do...what will be the difference between those ass-holes and me...so I choose to ignore...and escape them all together" she reasoned.

"Aa.." he nodded looking at her with a strange look.

"So why're you here?" she asked .

"Escaping fangirls." he said.

"Oh...but you know if they see me talking to you...I would've to sleep with my eyes open." Sakura said seriously, taking of her glasses and keeping them in her purse.

"They're too dumb to know that I'm here." he smirked leaning back on his hands , his eyes fixed on the moon.

His face had a very calm peaceful then Sakura had not realized that they moved closer to each other. Sasuke's can in between them avoiding them to move closer.

DAMN! YOU FREAKIN COKE CAN.

Apart from that everything was perfectly romantic.A very gorgeous setting, the nice bad boy and a nerd alone on a rooftop under the full moon... how very romantic.

Crap...

It all felt so cliché...something that only happened in sappy teenage real life she could never have that happy would a perfect guy waste his time on a girl like if he did, that would be temporary...his 'interest would soon fizzle out , leaving her heartbroken and she would go mad and try to change herself to make him wouldn't and she would be heartbroken and changed and angsty...

For some reason Sakura found the scenario hilarious.

"That would happen only if he would ever show interest...god..I'm so dramatic" she thought and giggled.

"Plus...this freaking coke can is between us..." she thought and her eyes darted to where the can was but it met nothing but the bluish material of a certain someone's jeans.

He had already removed the can and filled the space in between.

To say Sakura was shocked was an understatement.

She was SHOCKED, FAZED, ECSTATIC, DIZZY and somewhere between mild EUPHORIA and CONFUSION.

Sasuke Uchiha had done something she had never expected any guy to do.

No she certainly did not want her life to turn so cliché...so she tried to slip a wee bit away, but couldn't do so without making her attempt noticeable.

She needed to know his intentions before he tried to do something out of the blue."Umm...Sasuke are you not getting bored sitting here with me?" she asked.

"No..." he smirked staring at her his onyx eyes locked in her jade ones.

"Why is it so?"She asked breaking the second long eye contact...

 _Sakura any where but his eyes...remember._

"Because...you are... Interesting." he said directly.

"Hah.. nice one." She said coolly trying to stop her face from colouring.

"You can keep up good conversation." he remarked yet again.

"Okay." Sakura smiled.

"..." He kept staring at her.

"Can I tell you some thing?" she asked

"Hmm..." he nodded

"I'm getting bored...I think I should go check on my folks." Sakura reasoned and started getting up.

"See ya..." he said.

"Nice talking to you Sasuke..."Sakura managed to smile and walked away leaving the raven haired boy alone on the rooftop staring at the moon.

"What the f- you were talking to THE SASUKE UCHIHA and you left him...after he sat right next to you on purpose...are you out of your head." Ino snapped.

"Ssshhh...his fan girls are every where do you want me to die."Sakura said sipping on her fifth bottle of diet coke.

The prom was almost over , though nobody had gone were seemingly tired ,some dancing enthusiasts like Lee and Temari were still fox trotting on the dance floor.

"You're making a fuss...Ino...it's not he likes me...he didn't hold my hand or ask me to stay or anything...if he did...I would've freaked out...you know I don't like that kind of shit."Sakura stated reaching for another bottle of Tenten slapped her hand away "No more coke Sakura..."

"And we need to go home any way...Neji-san's waiting for us...he'll drop you guys home." Hinata said ending the tug of war between them.

"Okay...people...forget it all...move on...but Forehead...let me tell you you are one big...Ughh!" Ino groaned and stalked away.

"See ya later then guys..."Tenten sighed and walked out next and Hinata followed her out as well dragging a drop dead DRUNK Naruto with her.

Sakura sat there alone on the stool, her legs dangling as she looked around aimlessly as the people started leaving the sighed for the nth time and cast a glance at her watch it was 8:45 pm and she needed to call her Mom to drive her it was then she realized that she did not have her sling bag with her.

Her credit card, her mobile phone...and God dammit her Glasses were in it...How was she going to see clearly...if she did not have her fucking G.L.A.S.S.E.S.

She wandered hopelessly around a bit ...even though she knew where she had left it...

She stamped her foot angrily..

How could she leave it on the terrace...on the freaking terrace...with the freaking Uchiha.

But then she looked at the time... _again..._ Maybe he had gone home...Who would want to stay alone on a rooftop...

So with a lingering hope in her mind ,she made a beeline to the roof.

The door was closed , she took in a deep breath and pushed it made the most irritating noise at it opened...something like nails being dragged on a board..(I personally loathe that sound :-/)

 _The rooftop was empty...like literally empty..._

 _No annoying couples making out..._

 _No devastatingly handsome guy..._

 _No bag..._

Wait! No bag...

Someone had stolen her oh so-precious-bag , her temper started flaring anyone who had dared to pinch her bag...she wanted that certain someones head off and chop him of-

"We meet again Sakura..." came a smooth velvety voice from behind.

Sakura yelped as she twisted around loosing her balance and...landing on her bottoms gracefully and ... _painfully!_...at the same time.

No...Sasuke did not scoop her up before she hit the ground or anything..

He is a normal teenager for god sake and not Brad Pitt or anyone with superhuman speed...or something.

"Did it hurt...are you okay?" he asked his voice a tad bit concerned , offering her a hand .

"Yes it did...Duh!" she whined as she got up to her feet.

"So what're you doing here?" she asked.

"What're you doing here...tripping about..anyway?" he said folding his arms.

"Excuse me...some weirdo just told me" she continued after clearing her throat "Answering a question with a question and a lot of insults...is not good." she smirked.

Sasuke laughed lightly at her bad imitation of him.

"Here's your bag..." he said holding out her bag .

"Ah!...thanks..."she said reaching out to take it from him..for a second her green eyes locked with his onyx ones and a slight serene smile lit up his face , for absolutely no concrete reason.

And the next thing she knew was that a warm hand took hold of hers and she was pulled flush against his toned chest.

 _God...this just can't be happening..._

 _NO !_

"I like you..." was all he said.

Sakura's mind went hazy...her brain cells which were responsible for reflex reactions had decided to leave her and go on a very long vacation.

Sakura was suffering from partial paralysis...her mouth went dry.

What had just happened.?

A hot guy had confessed to her.

Her...

I mean Her...

This was crazy..why would that only happened in movie's...

And this was real life...

This sounded so cliché..

"And why do you d-do so..." she stammered as the blood rushed to her face.

"I don't know..." he answered simply.

"Now that's quite an answer...thanks.." she huffed all the awkwardness draining away and sheer irritation filling her mind. She yanked herself away from him roughly.

"Well...this might be one of the reasons...you are different..." he said , his lips threatening to curve into a smile.

"Wow...how imaginative.." she smirked at his statement.

Sasuke looked at her inquisitively... _now this girl was something...maybe he was not wrong...with his choices._

"You remember I said something like..Maybe if you look at something apart from those huge thick books of yours...you might get to know a few guys...What do you think I was referring to... " he stated running his hand through his hair.

Sakura stared at him weirdly for a few seconds letting her brain manipulate the words he had just said.

And it was after a few seconds..it hit her like a rock.

She was tongue-tied... _again!_...does that mean...was he...did he like LIKE her?

"Yes...I noticed you long before you noticed me..." he sighed stuffing his hands into his dark hair falling on his eyes casting that bad-boy aura around him.

Cliché...

"I liked you ...because You were different than all the other girls I've ever known...you are smart and you know that..." he said looking at her Sakura felt her breath hitching in her throat.

 _Cliché..._

"I like you because you don't go around trying to be someone you are not..." he said taking a step toward her.

 _Cliché.._

"I like you because..you are a totally redefine the word interesting...and goofy...and weird...and sweet" he said slipping his arms around her waist and drawing her close.

 _Cliché..._

Sakura smiled and said her voice barely a whisper "Sasuke..."

Sasuke looked into her eyes intently...

She took in a deep breath...and then...

She laughed...

And laughed...

And laughed...

"That...was one of the most ch-cheesy ...hahaha... Sp-speech... I've ever heard." she giggled clutching her sides.

Sasuke was taken back for a while..he had not expected that at all...AT ALL!

He looked at her blankly as she revived herself from her laughter attack.

Sakura looked at him and said "You have no idea...how adorable you look with that weird expression of yours...you-"

However Sasuke did not let her speak further...He had swiftly taken her face in his hands and let his lips do the rest.

When he pulled back from the _Magnificent , heart warming kiss_...as Sakura described it..he smirked "You have no idea...how adorable you look with that weird expression of yours..."

He said stroking her flushed face with his thumb lightly.

"I guess ...I know that..." Sakura smiled pulling him into another long kiss.

* * *

Sakura never liked clichés , however when her own life turned into one...

Well! She was so not complaining...

* * *

 **So how was It...I know it was kind of cheesy and a bit too fluffy...**

 **Please review...drop suggestions if you need to...Whatever it is...I would like to know how it was.**

 **God bless**


End file.
